


Accursed be he that first invented war.

by Kaesteranya



Series: And When I Turn To Her, She Is But A Ghost [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Action and inaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accursed be he that first invented war.

Sometimes, Okita catches Hijikata sitting out on the patio beyond his room, cross-legged, back against the shoji walls, eyes on the horizon, smoking, looking up at the sky. A bag of _senbei_ has replaced his usual jar of mayonnaise, and his pack is almost always half-empty, as if he smokes like a chimney and then some whenever Okita isn’t looking.

 

Sometimes, he has the urge to walk over to the man, make a quip on how not eating mayonnaise doesn’t become him, scold him for eating too much _senbei_ and how it’ll make his breath stink even more than the mayonnaise. He could do it, he figures, and no one – not even Hijikata – will think that he’s acting strange. Their comrades, of course. They’ve grown up together. It’s the sort of thing that people who have grown up together do, even after all the heartbreak, all the miscommunication, all the loss and all the regret.

 

All of Edo, however, can’t begin to encompass the size of Okita’s pride, and he finds himself turning and walking away from Hijikata every single time, without ever saying a word.


End file.
